Azalea In Berk
by abbiewarmheart51
Summary: Continuing from the first story we have the third one, which shows the characters parenting and more.
1. Chapter 1

**This is it! The first chapter of a new era of perils. If you just randomly clicked on this, you need to read Future Girl In Berk, the first story, to understand how all this jumbled up family happened, and then you need to read Isabella In Berk if you want to understand how everything involving the relationships happened. If you have just arrived here from being one of my past readers, hello and enjoy!**

* * *

Eight years since I had Azalea, fifteen years since I arrived on Berk. Time passes too quickly, especially with all eight of us in the house. Me, Rye, Azalea, Dad, then Hiccup, Astrid, and their children.

Hiccup and Astrid's kids, my nephew and niece. Sweet little three year old Auda, she is an adorable little girl. Toddling around with her soft light brown curls and bright blue eyes. And then there is Hiccup and Astrid's first child, their six year old son Colden. He is a good boy, takes after both of his parents. Clumsy, but strong. Sadly Astrid does not have a blonde child for Colden has auburn red hair like Hiccup used to have, and round green eyes that mimic Hiccup's as well. He is a little mini me.

I walk down the stairs, it is too early… I can already see my husband and dad sitting at the table eating. Hiccup, is cooking. Great.

Astrid walks over to a chair and tries to detach the toddler from her hip, but the little girl screams and clings to her.

"Is Azalea down here?" Belle asks. Hiccup turns his head and frowns. "I thought she was still asleep in her bedroom." He says.

Rye stands up and heads for the door. "She better not have sneaked out again!" He says and slips a thin vest on.

My daughter Azalea… She is so rebellious it isn't even funny. I groan and adjust my boot, ready to go find her.

At the same time Colden dashes down the stairs, screaming, "DADDY! CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" Hiccup places his cup on the table and starts after his son. Who darts around the furniture and avoids his father's grasp.

Hiccup plops down in a chair at the table. Colden still laughing and running around. Hiccup throws his head back tiredly. "I'm too old to do this…" He says.

Belle, who was changing out of her comfy boots into more durable ones, snaps her head around and looks at her brother. "To old?!" She cries out.

Hiccup grabs his mug again, "I'm thirty. Way too old to be doing this." Belle scrunches up her nose at him, "Thirty is not old. I mean, I'm twenty eight and I'm fine. We're just becoming true adults." She replies.

Hiccup rolls his eyes at her and smiles.

The Haddock family watches the pair of Fereckson's march out the door in search of their daughter, again.

Colden darts up to his grandfather who manages to wrangle the child onto his lap and sit him down to eat something.

"Auda is still refusing to eat." Astrid says and takes a bite of her roasted fish. Hiccup lets out a sigh. Auda refuses to eat and play, and most nights are spent in the Haddock children's bedroom trying to shush the crying girl to sleep.

Stoick gives Colden a piece of fish to eat, and also to distract him from the following conversation he knew would happen.

"Have you taken her to the healers?" He suggests to the couple.

Hiccup fiddles with his cup before replying. "We tried, but she is easily frightened and we couldn't keep her on the dragons without her screaming and distracting them from flying; and we are going to try walking all the way to the healers, but I don't know how she will react."

Astrid picks up a spoon and tries to feed the girl some mashed up veggies her aunt Isabella made in hopes she would eat them, but Auda clamps her mouth shut and turns her head away.

Stoick puts Colden down and sends the child away. Then he looks straight at the struggling couple and says in a low voice.

"To at least get her used to the dragons, go find a safe meadow or something, and place her out in the grass and sit with her for a bit, and let her look at the area. Then slowly get up and walk away, hopefully keep her distracted while doing this. Go just a bit away where you can see her but she can't see you, and let Toothless go over to her. The dragon would never harm her and maybe you could warm them up to each other, or something."

The parents listen, they both cringe slightly at the idea of leaving Auda alone, even if it is within close radius. But they might try it, anything is worth it at this rate.

"AAARGH!" A loud yell is heard from the village center. Astrid and Hiccup jump up and head for the door. They know it is the other set of parents dealing with Azalea, but help is needed in those situations sometimes.

They arrive to see Rye and Belle glaring at their daughter. Azalea arguing with her parents.

"I'M OLD ENOUGH TO DO THINGS ON MY OWN! AND I'M OLD ENOUGH TO PLAY WITH WHOEVER I LIKE!" The girl screamed at them. Belle bent down a bit and looked into her daughter's dark blue eyes. She scanned over the yellow spots on each side of both pupils and said in a rough voice. "I know you are. But you have to tell us when you are going out and where you are going, AND, who you are going with. Whether it be a dragon or a friend."

"You are sheltering me again! What is it with this family and never letting me do anything! You are constantly on me, you barely let me play outside the house!" Azalea complains and lets her strawberry blonde hair with its two black streaks fly around as she waves her arms for emphasis.

"You are only eight, maybe when you are older and more mature we will let you do more stuff on your own." Rye says and sets his jaw in place, which is his way of saying no to anymore begging and complaining she will do.

"MATURE?! You two are supposed to be mature adults, and all I ever see you do is act like idiots! If that is mature than I'm way better at it than you!" She exaggerates.

Belle holds her tongue for a second, she wants to let Azalea believe that she has won this for a second. But to Belle's surprise Azalea acts unexpectedly.

An eleven year old boy named Aron passed by, walking his Gronkle to the arena. Azalea darted over and grabbed his shirt, she reached up and kissed the boy powerfully on the lips.

Hiccup and Astrid were stunned at their niece's behavior. And her parents couldn't react for a second before Rye stormed over and ripped Azalea away from him.

The boy shook his head and let his black hair fly into his face. Oh yes, Belle thought, this boy was from the same tribe Heather used to be from. He moved here when he was little.

Rye drug his daughter past her mother and headed for the house. Hiccup, Astrid, and Isabella, as well as the still stuck to Astrid's hip Auda, followed them slowly.

They shuffled their feet, watching the father and daughter fight as they walked home. "I hope Auda is never like Azalea. No offense Belle." Hiccup says and takes the toddler from his wife.

"None taken… Though at this rate Auda might not even make it long enough to that point…" There was no reason for Isabella to apologize for what she said. The parents knew that it was possibly true. If they can't get Auda to eat and drink regularly, or sleep properly, then she might not be around too long. The trio plus one picked up the pace and dashed back to the house.

An obvious voice was talking, loudly, with Azalea. Oh another day in the Haddock/Fereckson house.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Rye shouted loudly at the stubborn girl. She was sitting in a chair, rolling her eyes and playing with a fingernail that had broken.

Rye was furious beyond his words, but he held his tongue for a second. He shot his voice low and practically growled at her, "I'm fine with friends, but no more kissing, and you are not dating any boy until you are sixteen."

The girl had her fist balled up, she was ready to hit him her dad, but she resisted it.

"Go to your room and stay there." Rye said and pointed at the stairs. Azalea got up and skipped away up the stairs.

* * *

**And now you get to see what this family is like with three children under the roof. (As if the sets of parents truly grew up. Ha.) **

**I will admit, originally it was only supposed to be Azalea was the problematic child. And then I decided darling little Auda, (Pronounced in my preference: Odd-Uh) she be a problem as well, but in a different way. Hiccup's prized baby girl has problems. (But you'll discover more about that later.) And then Colden, he's a stereotypical little boy. He is, as I described him, very clumsy, but he has his mom's go power.**

**Well, I don't want to spoil anything, so keep an eye out for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for this being late! But enjoy it.**

* * *

The other three parents entered the house, they had heard everything from outside.

Hiccup had Auda over his shoulder, he placed her on the floor, where she started to cry, but Hiccup quickly found a stuffed animal and gave it to her. He had made her that stuffed sheep, she adored it.

I sit down across from Rye, why must my daughter be such a pain? Hiccup and Astrid sit down as well, "Well, she certainly takes after her mother." Hiccup says jokingly.

"How does Azalea take after me?" I ask.

He grins at me and waves his hand in the air, "You both kiss the same way."

Astrid reaches over and hits him on the shoulder. "OW!" he yelps.

"Thank you Astrid," I say with a devilish little smile.

We sit there in silence, all of us are exhausted from parenting and it is only morning still.

"I can't believe I'm going to have to teach that girl about puberty soon…." I groan and place my head on the table face first.

I pull my head back up in time to see two different reactions coming from the men.

Rye looks frightened and Hiccup looks slightly disgusted. "Don't worry, you have a few more years." Hiccup says in hopes to smooth over the mood.

"No I don't. She'll be nine in a few months, and then, I will have to wrangle her down for the talk." I say in a dread of the future.

Hiccup looks downright scared. "I hope Auda isn't that early to grow up." He says.

Rye looks nervous, I guess he doesn't want to see his girl grow up.

"Auda won't grow up that fast, it depends on how fast the parents grew. I know she will because I did, I mean Hiccup, you saw me at the age of twelve, imagine me at nine!" I say.

Hiccup looks bewildered, it was true, at twelve I was curvy and had one last huge growth spurt, I was about done with my shape though. At nine, I was, developing in different areas.

Hiccup looks at Astrid, giving Auda a quick glance as he does. "Astrid, when did you start truly growing? If you know what I mean." He asks her.

Astrid bites her lip. "I would think with all the staring at me you did, you would know for yourself, but I think I was about, eleven?" Hiccup gives the tiniest sigh of relief. "I know Auda is not a boy, so she'll grow faster than I did, but at my amazing age of fifteen I had, just started, this is relieving." He replies.

We all sit in silence, until in comes dad and Colden. "You four aren't at work yet? It is still morning, but you are behind schedule! Get to it!" He says as he helps Colden remove his helmet and place it on the wall.

Oops. We forgot to go to work. Astrid goes to the Arena to train and teach. Rye goes with Hiccup to make saddles, Hiccup does his blacksmith work, and I either stay at home with the kids, go do work carving and painting things for Hiccup and Gobber and Rye, or I go assist Asvor and Terri.

A few days later.

"Come on you guys!" I say to the rest of the family. Hiccup and Astrid clamber onto their dragons. Straddling them behind the kids. Auda with Hiccup and Colden with Astrid.

"Azalea! Get over here!" I call to my daughter, she is supposed to be on Fireworm, ready to go. Azalea runs over and mounts the Monstrous Nightmare as best as she could on her own without Rye's help.

I double check that everyone is here, and then we take off for the flight over to the Jorgenson's house on the other side of the village on a farm back in the woods.

Oh this will be exciting! A girls and guys day, just for us adults! Stoick, Rye, and Hiccup are going where they please, and Astrid and I are most likely going to go flying, relax in the Hot Springs, and soak up whatever sunshine we can out on a beach. Though plans could change.

We land at Snotlout and Heather's house, they are babysitting all three kids for us, which is good, they will need practice before they have their first child im about three months.

The seven of us stand at the door, Hiccup knocks and we wait a second before the couple open the door together.

The guys stand and talk for a minute. Astrid and I share a glance, Heather looks so small for a six months pregnant woman.

We go inside for a quick but important talk with her. Astrid and I have both been pregnant, and even expecting one child only, we were never this small.

"Heather, you don't look too, big, especially for how close to giving birth you are." I say. Astrid nods worriedly in agreement.

Heather bites her lip and looks upset. "I know. I'm so scared something bad happened to the baby. I haven't grown any bigger for a bit! And I don't want to tell Snotlout, he is so excited. Hoping for a boy. Or even if it is a girl he just wants a 'true viking' for a child." She explains.

I nod sympathetically. "Can I feel?" I ask. Heather bobs her head up and down, eager for an expertise.

I put my hand on her bump of a belly and feel around. I press inward and feel a small kick in reply.

I smile at her, but my eyes are serious. "Heather, I felt a kick, so the baby is alive, but be so careful, and don't get Snotlout's hopes up. I'm afraid this baby might be small. Very small." I explain. Smiles understandingly and then the men come in with the children.

Hiccup has Auda still in his arms, and Colden and Azalea are beside Rye.

"Real quick, I need to say that Auda will probably have to be held the entire time. Colden and Azalea, they will play together, or if they don't they brought things to play with. Someone will pick them up before dinnertime, and if Auda falls asleep, just place her one a bed or a folded blanket and let her sleep as long as she does." Hiccup gives the instructions, and then hands Auda to Heather.

We tell the kids good bye and head off for our day out.

Azalea plays with Colden, their games going good until they sit down for a break.

Colden looks at his cousin, her temper displayed in her mere profile. "Why aren't you like the other girls?" He asks her. At six years old his questions and intelligence are a tad bit too advanced for him.

Azalea jerks her head and glares at him. "Because, the other girls are weak and silly. I play real games, not dolls, so I can train. I'm going to be a traveler like my dad was, except I'm going to steal and take over cities! Not like the other girls, or Auda."

Colden sits in silence. Anger about her words towards Auda stung through him. He turned his head and was going to defend his sister, but he couldn't.

Intimidating and hypnotic blue eyes stared in his. He didn't know why, but Azalea's gaze always reminded him of a dragon's glare. And the two black streaks in her hair were so very dark, like Toothless's scales.

He got up and walked away from Azalea. He went and found an empty room, probably for Mr. and Mrs. Jorgenson's baby, he thought.

He sat down on a log bench placed against a wall and shuffled his feet. He sat by himself for a bit before Snotlout walked in.

"What's wrong mini-Hiccup?" He asked the boy and sat down on the bench next to him.

"I'm worried about the girls in my family." Colden paused before adding. "Not my mommy, or Auntie Belle, just Auda and Azalea."

The man looked at the little boy confusedly. "Why?" He asked.

"Mommy and daddy said Auda isn't healthy. And that if something happens I shouldn't be sad. I don't think Auda was getting worse, but now mommy and daddy are going to be taking her to the healers."

Snotlout already had heard about this, but he nodded at the child to continue.

"And Azalea, is just so, just so, DIFFERENT! She is always angry and never acts happy. Even when I play with her! And she is being bad all the time! I don't like it… She should be like the other little girls."

Snotlout hid a laugh and looked at Colden. He replied as best as he could, trying to help the apparently very worried little boy. "Well, I can't help you with your sister, but Azalea IS different. So is your aunt, and your dad, and your uncle, and your mom. We all are. Azalea is angry about something, ask her sometime." He said and left Colden to sit and think about his answer.

The adults enjoyed their day, but afterwards Rye picked up the children and brought them home for a meal of leftover fish from a couple days ago, and some quickly sliced and cooked veggies.

The two older children got ready for bed, as the adults relaxed downstairs, soaking in the silence. Auda already passed out in her bed.

I watch as we are joined by three juveniles. "Will you tell us a story Auntie Isabella?" I laugh as my nephew jumps up and down. "Yeah, I would like to hear one to." Azalea says from her position at the base of the stairs.

"Come here and sit down, and I'll tell you one story." I say and think quickly to pick a story. I've told them all my tales, but, I'm good at this, I'll just use a story from real life.

Colden and Azalea sit down on the floor and look up at me.

"Once upon a time, there was a baby. She had just been born, only two days old! She had bright orange hair that stuck out in different places in little tufts. She was like most babies, she cried and she was small, but there was one thing that was very different about this baby girl, she moved, a lot.

On that day when she was two days old, she started rolling over. She would do it back and forth, and if you put her on the floor of a hallway she would roll down the hallway and roll back again. She rolled so much that one day her daddy took her outside, and he took her fishing, he sat her on a blanket and let her watch the sky and the clouds, but while he was fishing the baby started rolling.

She rolled off the blanket, and down a hill! She rolled down the hill and into the door of a house! She rolled all the way up to the edge of a burning fire. When down the stairs came a woman, with grey hair that hung to the ground and draped behind her and felt like wires. She saw the baby and said, "Oh look at that! Now I can bake the perfect pie Baby Pie!" She put the baby in a barrel so it wouldn't move, and went to fetch her pan.

She got out her pie pan and placed it over the fire, she added ingredients, and then she went to get the baby. She picked up the dear little girl, and was about to place her on the scalding hot pan, when her daddy broke down the door.

The man grabbed his baby girl, and as he turned to run away from the old woman. He bumped into her, and sent the wire haired lady into the large fire. And the last thing she said was, 'That baby's name is-' and the father never knew what she meant to say. But they all had a lovely life after that. The end."

"There you go, now go to bed and another night I'll tell you another one.." Colden and Azalea looked upset at the lack of more entertainment, but they said goodnight and went off to sleep.

* * *

**Yup. Awkwardness throughout this story, and the next chapter will probably be about trying to fix issues with the children. Please review, and if you have a question about the story or a character or anything, send me a PM or leave it in a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**All I can say is, this is going to get emotional and interesting.**

Three days later.

The Haddock couple tried to block the noise out but it was overpowering. Isabella and Rye were arguing, again. They argued a lot now, and it bothered the rest of the family. Hiccup and Astrid argued as well, but over silly stuff, or dragon related things, the two Fereckson's, they argued about raising their child. The family loved Azalea, she was special in many ways, but she had recently started to drive her parents apart, and the other adults of the house had noticed.

Hiccup and Astrid glanced out the window to make sure Azalea and Colden were still playing together in the yard before they started talking to the angered couple who had come downstairs.

Hiccup sat the two of them down, and the four adults began a serious discussion. Hiccup looked at his sister and at his brother in law and then gave them a glare. "You two are arguing far too often. Astrid and I want to help you, before you two are divorced because of Azalea. Now, we heard bits and pieces of your, debate, but what is going on." Hiccup stated clearly.

Rye let out his breath and stared just passed Hiccup's shoulder. "Well," he said as his eyes finally met the gaze of the other man. "We have tried tons of different ways to get Azalea to behave, but we are down to our last few resorts. Which we both hate, we are considering either A. Sending Azalea off everyday to train in Berk's armada, which will take years for her to complete and force her to give up her childhood. Or B. Which is worse yet, give Azalea up and let more mature and capable parents raise her."

Hiccup and Astrid were stunned. The idea of them giving up Azalea was beyond imaginable. But they couldn't help but agree with them deep down inside. Rye and Isabella were young, a bit too young to be raising a child who was going to be a decade old in less than two years.

"No. We won't let you do that. Hiccup and I could raise her about sixty percent of the time so you guys could get a break from her." Astrid offered.

"You two have to deal with Colden and Auda already, you don't need a moody and rebellious eight year old in the mix." Belle replied.

The other parents nodded, they probably couldn't handle Azalea...

"We haven't had much time to talk all week, besides Guys and Girls day, which doesn't count. What is going on?" Rye asked.

Hiccup grabbed Astrid's hand. Astrid seemed to hesitate as Rye and Isabella looked at them with an air of confusion.

Finally the woman managed to piece together her words, and awkwardly announced,

"Hiccup and I are trying for our third child." On that note Hiccup gave Astrid's hand a quick but hard squeeze.

Isabella and Rye have no reaction. This was shocking, all the trouble with Auda and they wanted another child already. Filling the silence Hiccup clears his throat and tries to make conversation.

"Have you two considered having another child?" He asks. On that note Rye slides a little bit farther away from Belle. After Azalea, the two hadn't thought about another child.

"Well...Never considered it. Maybe? But, I guess we aren't that much into lots of children. And after having Azalea at such a young age, I didn't think, that I would want to do that again." Belle replied cautiously, as to not upset her family.

Rye nodded quickly in agreement. Hiccup and Astrid were silent for a dash in the awkward moment. "Well then, okay..." Astrid said and shifted her position a bit.

Rye drummed his fingers on his lap boredly. Not much had happened too lately.

"Azalea's birthday is coming up in a bit over a month. Any plans?" Hiccup asked his sister.

Belle looked a little shocked, as though she had forgotten that her little girl was growing up still. She shook her head and replied with the ideas that she had. "I was considering taking her to Dragon Island to get her own dragon, but I don't know now…."

Hiccup excitedly waves his hands about. "A dragon!? I don't care how bad she is behaving, on her ninth birthday she is getting a dragon of her choice, well, more like whatever dragon likes her the most. But that is awesome! Maybe I could start making a universal saddle so that-" Isabella stops her brother.

"Hiccup, Rye and I are still considering it. There are pros and Cons, but maybe." She explains and gives a hopeful wink.

Colden was playing with Toothless, he watches his dad's dragon shoot the clay mud pies he had made and dried for this exact purpose. "Azalea look at-" he stops, Azalea is gone yet again.

The eight year old trudged through the village and to one of the deserted area's of Berk. A house that had caught fire a long while ago, leaving a hole in the side of the roof.

She walks in the door and slams it behind her. A bunch of boys, in a very select age group, sat clumped together at the back of the building. She made a go for a cupboard off to her right, but a couple of the boys stopped her.

"What are you doing here pretty face?" A rather grungy looking teen asked. He was the determined leader of this group, and he had both a small hatred for the girl and a sweet spot for her innocent youth.

"Leave me alone Bard! I just want some of the mead!" She snipped back at him.

"Such a young little thing like you shouldn't be drinking that stuff." He said and tapped her forehead daringly. She rolled her eyes and gave a small snort at his antics, and with absolutely no joking tones she replied, "Say what you want but I don't care, you're a fool who's marrying a stranger-" "That is so unfair!" He jumped in. "I'm not really gonna marry her! I just wanted her-" Azalea put up a hand and stopped him there.

She opened up the cupboard and took a small bottle of mead, the boys in this group had been snagging it from the Mead Hall, and keeping it here.

She ran off with the alcohol in a rush and went to find a place to drink it.

Colden rushed inside the house shrieking with laughter. The Night Fury was chasing after him, and a red haired chief followed up and watches at the door.

"Where's my granddaughter?" Stoick asked with slight concern. Hiccup nodded his head upstairs, "We finally got her to sleep." Stoick wrinkled his nose, "Not Auda, where is Azalea?" He said with emphasis on the girl's name.

"I thought she was outside!" Isabella says with a sudden jolt of worry.

"I'll handle this." Rye said and grabbed a coat because of the cold temperatures, all the blistering cold and not yet any snow. And Snoggletog was so close it should be blizzarding already.

The father of the newest troublemaker of the village walked out the door and clambered on top of his dragon in hopes of finding his daughter.

The dragon and rider meandered through the village, scanning for that red-blonde hair with its black streaks.

Azalea darted under the eaves of a roof in hopes of not being spotted by the blue monstrous nightmare circling over her head. She started inching her way to the backside of the house to make her escape, when she banged her forehead and fell out from under.

She scrambles on to her feet and picks up the now half empty bottle of mead, and makes an attempt at running away.

Rye dives his literally monstrous dragon downward where the dragon manages to pick up the girl safely.

Rye drops her gently in front of her home and proceeds to land and march over to his daughter in quick motions.

He grabs the bottle she is hiding behind her back and instantly becomes furious. "Mead!? W-why in Loki's name would you drink this!" He screamed at her. As usual the words rolled off her back and she simply replied to her angered father with,

"I like the taste, and the smell, and you want me to be mature, so I be mature and drink this."

Rye threw the bottle and it smashed against the wall of the house, alerting the rest of the family inside who then came in a hurry to see the commotion.

Belle was their first, instantly smelling the mead fuming through the air, before she could even speak she saw Rye storming off on foot as Azalea just smirked and hid her laughter.

Before she even recognized her mother's hand had slapped her ear and down her face. "What is wrong with you!" Belle yelled at a volume loud enough to send the nearby dragons into a flurry of wings and spikes.

Azalea laughed in to her mother's face and said with such confidence, "You are completely inept at parenting." and walked away without even the slightest bit of care.

Hiccup, Astrid, and Stoick had watched everything from the doorway. And the worried Haddock's watched as the family separated, and then in a terrible moment, the trio watched as Belle broke down and fell down onto her knees, and broke down into hysterics of sobs.

Stoick grabbed his son's shirt as he tried to dash out and comfort his younger sister. In a low voice Stoick whispered quietly, "No, don't. Let her cry and let loose her feelings." Hiccup nodded and tried to shake the burning feeling in his heart.

As Zip went over to comfort his master, the rest of the family listened to the woman cry out the unforgettable words, "I should have never been a mother."

**And now you know how Rye and Isabella really feel about parenting Azalea, and yes, you will probably start hating Azalea, but you'll like her, maybe.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a note, you might hate me after this chapter. Read footnote for more details once you are done this chapter!**

Nearly an hour passed and the three grown Haddock's still were waiting for the Fereckson family to return home.

"We have to find them." Hiccup said as he slammed his mug of yaknog down. He had needed the strong drink to soothe him, but it had failed to do so.

Stoick nodded in agreement. "Hiccup, you drop off the kids while Astrid and I make up a plan." He commanded. Hiccup didn't even bother arguing over why it was Astrid who was going to make the plan, he simply went upstairs to get Colden and Auda.

He opened the door to his son and daughter's shared bedroom. "Colden, mommy and grandfather and I have to do something, please go get ready, uncle Gobber is going to be babysitting you." Colden was an obedient child when his father used, 'the tone' so he of course got up and went to find his coat and hat.

Hiccup went over to the crib where Auda still was sleeping. He hated to wake her up but he would never in his mind leave her alone without at least a dragon to watch her, but all the dragons are busy at the moment.

He bent over and scooped up the girl, grabbing her travel bag full of things she needed as he walked out the door.

Colden was waiting at the door, Astrid giving him a quick kiss goodbye on his forehead.

Hiccup opened the door to chilled weather and a sharp breeze. Toothless clambered over as he saw his best friend's urgency. Auda awoke at the worst moment as Hiccup needed to quickly saddle Toothless.

He couldn't get his wife or father or set the girl on the ground, so he clicked for Stormfly. The 'Nadder stood up and walked out from behind the house. Squaking as she left her warm shelter.

"Stormfly." Hiccup said and looked in the dragon's eye. "Please be very careful with her." He held out the whimpering toddler and Stormfly, aware of the mood and the fact that her master's mate was in need of help, accepted the human young and picked her up by the handle of the sling like item Hiccup had made so he could have his arms free while carrying her.

Hiccup carefully went back and glanced over every second as he quickly saddled Toothless and attached the extensions and straps so his kids could ride safely.

He placed Colden on to the back part of the saddle and then turned to get Auda. Stormfly did not release the handle of the sling until she was sure the precious child was safe in her father's arms. "Thank you Stormfly." He said and turned back around to finish up.

Hiccup has both the kids safely on Toothless and they take off, dashing to Gobber's workshop.

He jumped off Toothless, got the kids down and called for his old friend. "GOBBER!"

The viking hobbled out, his hammer-hand attached at the moment. "Hiccup? What's wrong?" The man asked. Hiccup frantically grabbed Auda's bag of things and handed them to Colden. "Gobber. It is, a family emergency. I need you to watch the kids. Colden, be good, watch Auda. Bye, I'll pick you up later." Hiccup said in a mad dash and hopped on to Toothless once again, soaring back home as quickly as possible.

Gobber took the kids into the workshop, and placed them in a safe corner. He knew what this was about.

Hiccup scoured from above, in search of his sister. The plan was simple, Hiccup was to find Isabella, Stoick to go and give Rye a firm talk, and Astrid was going to handle Azalea.

Astrid lurked atop Stormfly, trying to find the young girl with the queer hair and attitude of a Skrill. And then there was the glimpse of her, in a tree top, off in the woods a bit. Astrid brought Stormfly down on top of the tree.

At the sudden shift in balance Azalea grips the branch she was on and looks up to see her aunt scowling at her. The woman leans over and picks the child up with one arm and places her on the back of the impatient dragon. Astrid, who had snapped into a slightly less parental but still stern mode, took Stormfly to one place in particular. The cove.

The familiar feelings washed over Astrid as she remembered the times she and Hiccup had spent here, especially the first one. The first time her feelings toward Hiccup were straightforward. On the first flight with Toothless….

Astrid grabbed Azalea, and jumps off Stormfly as soon as they were within three feet of ground.

The girl struggled with her aunt, until giving in and accepting that she was going to need a lecture.

Astrid sat her down, and took a seat next to her on a fallen log. "So. Why do you do it?" Astrid asks the girl.

"Why do I do what?"

"Azalea, you know what I mean. You snap at your parents and treat them terribly, you won't behave, you do incredibly dumb things at times, why do you do them?"

Azalea let out a long sigh.

"Because I'm different. Too different. And I was hoping that if my typical attitude went overboard they would pay attention to me, see why I was so different from everyone else, instead of just, being a parent but, ignoring all the other things."

Astrid was only slightly shocked at hearing this, more so she was scared this would come up.

"Of course you are different. We are all different and weird. I'm one of Berk's greatest warriors and I married your uncle!"

"Yup. And my dad was a sailor who never settled anywhere and wasn't from any tribes. But, what about my mom? She is different, and she never tells me about growing up here, and she acts like she is hiding stuff sometimes…."

"Your mom is different to, but she doesn't have a secret, I know that much."

"Then why won't she sit and talk to me, treat me like you treat Colden! Why can't she just sit with me sometimes, tell me little stories, like why I have black streaked hair, and why my eyes are this certain color!"

Astrid could feel sympathy for the girl welling inside her, so it was just a matter of wanting attention that drove all this?

"You could try talking to your mom for once, and not making her wish she wasn't a mother." Astrid suggested gently. She waited for a response but her niece seemed to be debating saying something. Astrid waited, but still the young girls face was just a mess of confusion.

"Azalea?" Astrid asked gently and put her hand on the girl's shoulder.

And suddenly Azalea's confusion was just a spurt of anger, she snapped at her aunt, and looked depressed in her eyes and wild in her face.

"I DON'T WANT BELLE AND RYE TO BE MY PARENTS!" The loud words echoed through the still air of the cove.

Astrid felt a shock go through her. "They are trying you know! They might not be such bad parents if you would stop being a horrible daughter!" Astrid covered her mouth. She heard what she had said, it was an accident She hadn't really meant to say that.

Azalea had stormed away now, Astrid jumped up, and ran as fast as she could to catch the girl. Astrid's foot caught a rock, she was falling down, and Stormfly wasn't fast enough. She put her hands out for impact and instead of falling kicked her feet over so that she was doing a perfect front handspring.

She landed and continued running. She snagged Azalea's sleeve and pulled the girl back. Stormfly had walked over to them, interested in the chaos. Astrid clicked for Stormfly, and gave a quick hand commanded. The dragon gently held on to Azalea's shirt while Astrid sattled up. On top of Stormfly, Astrid had her take off and grab Azalea by the arm..

Her aunt was a lunatic. That was the thought in Azalea's head. Stormfly's claws gripped around her arm she hung there until finally Astrid reached over and put her on Stormfly's back.

Hiccup had found Belle, and their discussion was going terribly…..

"BUT WHY?! WHY HICCUP! WHY DID I BECOME A MOTHER AT THAT AGE!" Belle was screaming.

Hiccup let out a long sigh, they were at the docks in the village and the people had cleared the area as soon as they saw the sobbing woman and the determined brother following up. Making a scene was not always his favorite thing to do….

"Isabella. You became a mother because that is what happened that day. It was what the Gods had that planned, and it was for a reason. Maybe someday we will see why." Hiccup had ended the conversation. After their private talk, something that hadn't happened in a long while, this was the result. Absolute silence between two siblings who loved each other so much, and only wanted the best for themselves and each other.

With the plan failed, Stoick had taken to dragging Rye out of the Mead Hall to find the rest of the family. The older man hated to do this, he despised it with all his heart, but the laws of Berk were not going to change.

The Haddock's and Fereckson's, minus Colden and Auda, had managed to meet up in the great hall. Stoick sat them all down, this was going to be so painful for them all.

"Hiccup, Astrid, all of you, please be aware that I don't want to do this, but I do want what is best for you." Stoick said loudly. The rest of the family nodded, and Stoick began the process of this.

"By the laws of Berk, I must initiate this. Isabella, Azalea, Rye, your family and parenting has not worked out despite what you have tried, Berk can not have families not working together, and I can't stand to see you three suffering together. So by forced law, Rye and Isabella, you two are receiving orders of a Divorce. Your marriage can not work out, it hasn't for the best six years, it has come in time, that you two be separated."

Belle gaped at the thought of a divorce, but she felt the small tinge of relief, a feeling she was trying to lock up, she did love Rye….. She thought. Hiccup held steady, he hadn't grown to like Rye very well, but he still felt himself growing upset over the idea of the two splitting up.

Stoick cleared his throat, alerting the family that there was more. "And, because this divorce will lead to more dispute, and because I know this is best, I'm placing Azalea with a different family so she can receive the parenting she needs."

Isabella and Rye filled with rage and depression all at once. They had been trying so hard to avoid this, and now it was happening. The little girl they had been trying to handle, was being taken away.

Astrid gave a blank expression, but took one unwanted glance at her husband, and saw the pain he was in. His face was twisted, his eyes glazed over, his mouth went from jaw dropped gaping to a twisted motion, and he fell out of his chair. He went limp enough and his prosthetic splayed and he went falling on to his knees, he attempted to stand up and scrambled forward to his serious looking father.

"Dad! Please! Don't do this to them! Don't break them up! They can, they can-" Stoick stopped him there and shook his head. Hiccup fell over from his position on his knees, and cried.

No one noticed, that there was Azalea, watching the scene, that she had caused. She bent her head over and silently, for the first time in a very long time, she cried. It was silent and hot and sticky and no one bothered to talk to her, the adults were too busy sorting things out. The girl knew this was one of her final moments together with her parents, every moment, every thing she had said, was a regret. Every I love you and snippy comeback was a regret. And she hated all of it.

**Feel the hatred? Yup. Don't worry, I have some interesting things up my sleeves, so don't fret, you will not see the end of this family.**


End file.
